


Trust Me

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SEVENTEEN '96 Line, Side! Meanie, Slight Angst?, Smut, side!JunHao - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, sorry what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: "Trust me now, I'll thrust later." He then winked. Jihoon could only facepalm for the lame pun. Typical Soonyoungie. Jihoon then grabbed the glass Soonyoung held and downed it in one gulp. He wipes his mouth with his sweater paws and says, "Okay, I'll trust you on this, Kwon." Soonyoung grinned and dragged Jihoon to the dance floor.
Later in the evening, Soonyoung did as he said.
Or a oneshot story where Soonyoung hides his true feelings behind those lame puns and perverse lines, and Jihoon never knew 'till Soonyoung banged him and made him feel loved.





	

_Jihoon was devastated._

He spent years loving someone who was already in love with someone else. He loved him knowing the guy would never love him back, but every small comforting gesture from the other made the little hope he had grow. He shouldn't fall in love with him, he knows it for sure. The man has been loving another man for years. Just as Jihoon thought that Seungcheol is giving up, his friend announces their engagement.

_Seungcheol and Jeonghan are already dating for quite some time, and Jihoon is the only one who didn't notice._

After the announcement was made, he then called his best friend.

" _Wonwoo, it's Seungcheol. . ._ "

His bestfriend comes running to his door thirty minutes later, enveloping the man's little figure.

" _It may not be alright now, but it soon will be._ "

Unlike usual broken hearted people, Jihoon just sat there. No tears streamed down his face, no sign of hurt, only if you looked at his eyes then you'll se the overflowing sadness and despair. Wonwoo can't take it anymore.

" _Let's forget about that guy, okay? We'll party with the gang tonight."_

Before Jihoon could refuse, he was already dragged to his room and was made to change to decent clothes.

  
They now wait by the bar in this popular club at Hongdae. For some reason, their friends are still not there. Jihoon is still not drinking any liquor while Wonwoo is drinking his second shot of tequila. By the time the other was downing the third one, Jihoon saw their friends by the entrance. He then signaled Wonwoo and the man frantically waved his hands. Jihoon could only facepalm himself for his friend who is already _tipsy_.

" _Guys! We're here~!_ "

The guys noticed and quickly went towards their friends. Jihoon eyed the group. Jun and his boyfriend, Minghao, was there. Soonyoung, one of his good friends, was also there.

Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon has been friends ever since. Maybe it's because they were of the same age, or because of their common love for music, but they became so close. Jun is a Chinese person and achiever who came to study in Korea. Minghao is Jun's boyfriend. Because of his passion for dancing, he immediately became close with Soonyoung. His sense of humor and sassiness made him closer to Mingyu, Wonwoo's boyfriend. Wonwoo and Mingyu were quite inseparable, that's why Wonwoo dragged him along whenever the '96 Kids hang out. Wonwoo is quite an emo boy. He does lots of lame jokes from time to time, but he's dependable. And Soonyoung, their resident fuckboy. Well, he doesn't literally fuck everyone. In fact, it was everyone who would love to fuck him. Nevertheless, he was a charming bisexual who does lots of lame dirty jokes (which is actually effective with seducing guys and girls), and he wouldn't turn down a good opportunity when presented in front of him.

" _Woo, where is your lover boy?_ " Asked Soonyoung.

" _I thought he'd come with you guys._ " Jihoon said.

" _Let him be! That guy, let him go where he wants! I won't stop him._ " Wonwoo said after downing his fifth shot. Tears now falling his eyes.

" _Woah there. Is that why we're gathered here?_ " Jun inquires.

" _We came here to forget! Love hurts! Love is bad!_ " Wonwoo speaks up as he pokes Jun's chest. Minghao and Jun knew better than to argue with a tipsy Wonwoo, so they let him be.

" _So, Wonwoo explained everything to me through the phone. Want a drink?_ " Soonyoung says as he offered him a glass of a brown colored alcoholic mixed drink. Jihoon politely refused before he replied. " _I'm fine, I guess. I mean, it's just love._ " Wonwoo's rants can still be heard at the background, before he decided to dance. The couple trailed behind him.

" _Oh my god. It's not just love, Jihoonie. It's love. It's different! Don't worry, you'll understand me one day. You really don't want one?"_

" _No, thank you._ "

" _This'll help you forget, Hoonie. C'mon!_ " Jihoon stared at his friend. " _Come on, let me help you forget! Don't you trust me?"_

Jihoon sighed. " _Trust me now, I'll thrust later._ " He then winked. Jihoon could only facepalm for the lame pun. Typical Soonyoungie. Jihoon then grabbed the glass Soonyoung held and downed it in one gulp. He wipes his mouth with his sweater paws and says, " _Okay, I'll trust you on this, Kwon._ " Soonyoung grinned and dragged Jihoon to the dance floor.

Few minutes later, the alcohol started to take effect on him now. He now lets himself get carried away by the music. He closes his eyes and dances to the beat. He opened his eyes and his eyes scanned the crowd. From the corner of his eyes he can see Jun and Minghao grinding on each other. He then looked around and saw Wonwoo making out with Mingyu somewhere near a booth. His gaze now falls on his dancing machine friend. He dances as if he doesn't care if anyone is watching. His body sways to the sexy music. He is a fucking head turner. For some reason, he felt his heart beat faster just by staring at the man. Soonyoung now stares back to Jihoon's eyes. He was giving Jihoon this super seductive look, and Jihoon could only gulp. The music then changes to something more upbeat. Soonyoung smirks and dances closer to Jihoon. He then grinds his crotch onto Jihoon's fine ass, and whispers something in the younger's ears.

" _Trust me, Jihoonie. I'll thrust in you so hard that you'll forget everything, even your name._ "

Soonyoung then his arm roamed Jihoon's torso and he starts nibbling on Jihoon's ears. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or because of Soonyoung's super attractive appearance, but he grabbed Soonyoung's hand, faced him, and kissed him square in the lips. Soonyoung didn't even drink much, but he never felt this drunk.

( _It was a lie, though. It's not that Soonyoung doesn't care if anyone is watching, he cares that Jihoon is watching. Jihoon's opinions mattered. Jihoon mattered. That's how it has always been._ )

Jihoon can't remember how, but they are now making out in an unfamiliar hallway. Sounds of sloppy kissing filled the air. Jihoon's breathe reeked of rum and cola, but Soonyoung didn't mind, he loved it. Soonyoung held Jihoon using one hand, and searched for the key with the other. Jihoon then pushes his body against Soonyoung, which caused Soonyoung's back to hit the wall. Soonyoung was very turned on with Jihoon's aggressiveness, he then switched their position such that it was Jihoon's back that leaned against the wall. Jihoon let out a soft moan upon the contact of his back against it, he then wraps his legs onto Soonyoung's waist, and Soonyoung swore his heart was going to burst. Soonyoung then finds the keys, fiddles the keys with the door while still making out with Jihoon. When the door opened, he carried Jihoon inside, locked the door, and made Jihoon lie to the couch. Their intense make out session continues, bodies getting hotter every moment. Jihoon grips on Soonyoung's hair, earning a moan from the man above him. Soonyoung starts undressing Jihoon , throwing clothes everywhere, while constantly kissing his neck and jawline. Soonyoung had always admired those jawline, so he made sure to give the attention it deserved. When Jihoon was only wearing socks and his boxers, Soonyoung carried him to his bedroom.

It was dark, only the dim lights of the lamp by the bedside table illuminated the room, but it was enough for Jihoon to see Soonyoung's beauty. The other lad, however, was still clad in all his clothes (except for the leather jacket he wore that was thrown somewhere in his car). His gaze shifted from Soonyoung's face down to those fitted jeans that showcased his fine pair of legs. He also noticed the tent forming by the crotch. Jihoon grins then speaks up.

" _You're so unfair, Soonyoung. Let me help you._ "

And the first thing Jihoon did was to sit on Soonyoung's lap as he kisses him and grinds his ass down to Soonyoung's crotch. Soonyoung's cock was twitching hard even in his pants. Messy kisses were shared, and moans and grunts escaped their lips. Jihoon decides to take off every piece of fabric Soonyoung wore. After he removed Soonyoung's pants along with his boxer, he crawled back to their previous position, but Soonyoung switched their position, making Jihoon lie flat on his back.

Once again, Soonyoung was on top.

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon's little feet and noticed the socks that covered it. His hands slowly traveled down from his chest to his navel. Soonyoung purposely skipped the areas covered by Jihoon's boxers, which earned him a grunt from the younger. Soonyoung kissed Jihoon once again before he sat to remove the socks. His hands then grabbed the garter of the boxers that was restricting Jihoon's cock, Jihoon reacts to the touch, causing his back form an arch. Soonyoung smiles slyly, and harshly removes the boxers. Jihoon felt more pleasure than pain, for sure. Soonyoung stared at Jihoon's cock. Jihoon maybe lacking in the height department, but his pet is actually big and thick. Of course, Soonyoung's was bigger. He then grabbed the head of Jihoon's red, pulsating cock, and starts pumping it. Soonyoung watched amused as he heard a string of curse words come out of Jihoon's pretty mouth. He then took it in his mouth, and pumoed the rest with his hand. Soonyoung's grip was tight, but not too tight. But the moment Soonyoung gave him a blowjob, Jihoon swore his sanity already went gone.

Jihoon didn't know how it happened, but he was now on his knees as he gave Soonyoung a blowjob. His small mouth took in what it can while his hand held his own. He was halfway through his second orgasm when Soonyoung held his face and fucked his mouth.

" _Ugh. You p-probably like this, huh? Me fucking your pretty m-mouth, right Jihoonie?_ "

Jihoon replied with a moan, which sent a good feeling to Soonyoung's cock. Jihoon was really losing it. Before he could cum, Soonyoung stopped moving, removed his cock from Jihoon's mouth, and made out with him again. He made him sit on his lap. Soonyoung then held Jihoon's cock, and held both Jihoon's small hands with his other hand.

" _Ugh, p-please Soonyoungie. . ._ "

Jihoon said as he grind his crotch on Soonyoung's thigh. Soonyoung was so turned on with the sight in front of him.

" _What does Jihoones want, huh?_ " He said as he trailed kisses down the younger's neck. Jihoon couldn't make up the words, moans and curses erupting from his mouth as he tried to say it. Being the tease he is, Soonyoung asked, " _What do you want, Jihoonie?_ "

" _I-I want you- fuck. Ugh. I-I want you, Soonyoungie. Fuck. Ugh. Let m-me cum please._ " Jihoon pleaded. Soonyoung carried Jihoon and made him lie on the bed again. He then grabs lube from one of the drawers by the table, and hands it to Jihoon.

" _Now, now. Prep yourself. Can Jihoonie still do it?_ "

Jihoon nodded, and did as he was told. He stood by fours, his ass facing Soonyoung. He then pours lube on his fingers and started prepping his hole with one finger after another. Jihoon felt so aroused with the thought of his friend watching him masturbate as he masturbates as well. Jihoon fastens the his pace. Before Jihoon could enter the third finger, he felt Soonyoung's finger inside him. He then moans as Soonyoung added another finger, pumping inside him with his two other fingers. Soonyoung then removes all fingers and starts teasing Jihoon's entrance with his cock.

" _Jihoonie, y-your hole is sucking my cock. Can you feel it? Jihoonie's ass feels so good._ "

Jihoon grunts at the pain and pleasure. Jihoon pleaded Soonyoung, and the man gladly complied. He then started thrusting slow, letting Jihoon adjust. When it was Jihoon that was grinding on to his cock, he then fastens his pace. He then withdrew his cock. Jihoon whimpered at the absence of it, but it didn't last for long. Soonyoung flipped his position, causing him to lie on the bed. Soonyoung then fucks him missionary style, he holds Jihoon's hands and kisses him as he thrusts to meet Jihoon's expectations.

Jihoon cums just few more thrusts before Soonyoung. Soonyoung then collapses on Jihoon's body. Jihoon fell asleep afterwards. Soonyoung stood up to wipe Jihoon's body. He then took a quick shower, and returned to put confortable clothes on Jihoon. He lies beside the man, kisses the top of his head, and whispers, " _I'm here, Jihoonie. Did I make you forget about him?"_

He hugged Jihoon, a tear then slipped from his very chinky eyes.

 

_At the end of the day, Soonyoung knows it's a tough process to make Jihoon love him, but he won't waste an opportunity even if it looked like he was taking advantage of the situation. He wanted to make Jihoon forget about Seungcheol and to only see him, he knew it would take long, but he could wait. He will wait, even if he looks so dumb._

 

Jihoon woke up to breakfast in bed, clean clothes, and he saw Soonyoung's precious smile.

  
And he has never felt this loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time to write a smut fic, please don't judge me TT-TT
> 
> SoonHoon trash TT-TT
> 
> I'm sorry, I tried TT-TT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing this, please don't judge me lol help me plz hahaha
> 
> Soonhoon trash TT-TT
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
